New Life
by RedRockets
Summary: After leaving the afterlife, a whole new world awaits them in their next life.
1. Chapter 1

**Next Life**

The crowded sidewalk seemed a little busier than usual. More of the same hurrying people, pushing past others without offering a simple apology. I didn't mind it though. I was used to all the shoulder-bumping and shoving already. It was the same every day.

With my head down, I strolled down the same street I always do. As I continued walking, the sidewalks became less packed with people and I began to hear someone humming a familiar tune. I could've sworn it was… - _No way!_

My head popped up as I stopped in my tracks. I turned around to find a person that was also familiar. I ran forward and tried to reach for her as she turned to leave in the other direction. _Kanade?!_

I rested my hand on her shoulder and she spun to face me. At first, she just stared, studying me. Then her eyes grew wide before whispering something. "Y-Yuzuru?"

"Kanade…."

"Is it really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

A short moment passed by before I pulled her into a warm embrace, squeezing her sides tightly. I tried to bat away the tears of joy building up in my eyes, ready to spill over. The tingling sensation of butterflies fluttered in my stomach just from holding her in my arms again.

"I love you… Kanade." I kissed her forehead lightly.

"I love you… Yuzuru." She nuzzled into my chest.

"I've missed you so much. Please, don't ever leave me again." I told her, the tears finally falling.

We unwrapped our arms from each other and held hands before walking off in the same direction I came from.

_I can't believe I found you, in this next life._


	2. Chapter 2

**New Life: Chapter 2**

We walked along the sidewalk, finally reaching the street where we'd separate for the night.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked, taking Kanade's hands in my own.

She blushed, looking away, "Sure, where you do want to meet at?"

"Um," I thought aloud, "the park at around noon?"

She nodded, grinning. "See you there."

Then she turned and left in the other direction, waving back at me.

I waved back, a goofy smile on my face. I gazed at her as she kept walking, a giddy skip in her step. Her perfectly-flowing white locks swinging back and forth with every step.

I snapped out of the trance when I realized I was still waving but she already turned a corner and was out of sight. I quickly drew back my hand, looking left and right to see if anybody saw. Thankfully, no one was around. _Phew, all good._

I scratched the back of my head before stuffing my hands back in my pockets. I turned on my heel and was on my way.

When I finally made it to my house I immediately kicked off my shoes and flopped onto my bed, not bothering to change out of my day clothes, or even turn on the lights.

I shifted my position so that I was lying on my back, staring at the off-white ceiling.

_Today was amazing. I spent the whole day with the love of my life. No wait, scratch that - afterlife. We're finally reunited. Kanade... my angel. I still can't believe it. Talk about a miracle._

I sighed contently. I slowly closed my eyes so I could at last get some sleep after such a long day. However, I just couldn't settle down for some reason.

All of a sudden, flashbacks from the afterlife appeared in the back of my eyelids. Images of Kanade and I shaped and dissolved. The one that stood out the most though, was our final moments together before she disappeared. That was the last flashback before it faded back into pitch black.

That's when I finally drifted into a deep slumber, snoring lightly as usual.

I woke up abruptly to the sound of my annoying, yet effective, alarm. Although, I could've sworn I disabled the alarm considering it was a weekend.

I reluctantly climbed out of bed, pressing the off button on my alarm clock. The time read "8:00". I sighed heavily.

I scratched my head tiredly, heading to the bathroom to freshen up.

After taking almost an hour long, hot shower, I decided to whip up some breakfast. I quickly conjured up some scrambled eggs with a side of bacon. After I literally scarfed it down, I realized how hungry I was. _I should probably save my appetite for my surprise lunch date with Kanade later!_

It was probably ten something when I decided to leave the house and get to the park early.

I passed by a local flower stand on the street and thought to pick some out. I browsed through the different types of flowers: Marigolds, tulips, daisies, and even the typical red roses.

The owner of the stand came by and offered assistance.

"Anything specific you're looking for?" The burly man asked, slapping my back.

"Uh, not really." I replied, not taking my eyes off the plants as I continued searching.

"What kind of occasion is this for?" He persisted, keeping his odd smile in place.

"Oh, just a lunch date with my—,"

"Mom?" he interrupted. "Yup, I've been there. In that case, I recommend—,"

"No, no, no. With my girlfriend." I corrected, surreptitiously giving him a strange face.

"Oh!" The man chortled loudly, throwing up his hands in surprise then setting them on his beer belly. Still chuckling, but quieter, he turned around and reached into the stand, pulling out a big bouquet.

"Here," he continued, "this one will be perfect."

He handed what looked to me like a mix of alliums and chrysanthemums. It actually looked just right. But considering I knew nothing about flowers, it also looked expensive. However, because it was for Kanade, it's worth it.

"How much is this?" I asked, rifling through my pants pockets for my wallet.

"Don't worry about it. It's on the house!" He announced, casting another shiny grin.

"A-Are you sure?" I responded, surprised at his statement. "B-But why?"

He stepped towards me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "Just have fun with your girl."

"Thanks." I returned him a grin of my own better turning to leave.

I was a couple of stores down when he shouted to me, "But not too much fun, okay, kid?" A fit of laughter followed after.

I craned my neck to look back at him as I continued walking. "You got it!" I threw a thumbs up his way.

I finally made it to the entrance gate to the park.

"Excuse me, Miss. Do you have the time?" I stopped a lady that was walking in my direction.

"Oh, it's, uh," she glanced at her wrist watch, "about half past eleven."

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." She gave a quick smile before strutting off in her business suit to wherever she was going. Probably a meeting of some sort.

I walked into the park, eying the sights to see. The trees and grass seemed greener and livelier than ever. Even the birds sung happily as they flew by.

I found an empty bench nearby and waltzed over to it before anyone could take it first.

I gently set the bouquet of flora beside me and waited until my date arrived.

It wasn't long before I noticed her enter the park. She was clad in a bright summer dress, a straw hat, and white flats.

I felt so underdressed. I was only wearing a midnight blue polo shirt a random pair of jeans I threw on.

She met my gaze and started walking over to me.

I stood up and hid the flowers behind my back.

"What do you have there?" She asked, trying to take a peek behind me.

I pulled out the flowers. "They're for you."

"Aw, they're beautiful!" She took the bouquet and jumped into my arms, catching me by surprise.

She pecked me on the cheek then the lips before I set her back down.

I took her other hand and we started walking further into the park.

We passed many energetic people, some with their dogs, playing with tennis balls and discs. Some were surrounding a rolling ice cream stand, trying to push past each other. Others were simply lying on picnic blankets, relaxing. _Ah, how I love the park._

As we strolled through the park, we came across the baseball field. We thought it was empty at first; however, as we came closer, we heard the faint smack of a baseball and baseball bat making contact.

We peered through the gate that separated the field from the rest of the park. I didn't know if I saw right, but I thought I saw a blue-haired boy at bat.

Kanade noticed him too, and when he glanced over in our direction, we were very certain. In unison, we shouted in shock and surprise:

"HINATA?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**New Life: Chapter 3**

The familiar blue-haired boy froze in place with his jaw slightly ajar. He slowly loosened his grip on the baseball bat before dropping it completely, letting it fall onto the sandy surface with a thump.

"O-Otonashi? Kanade?" He questioned as he slowly walked in our direction.

Kanade and I made our way through the gate surrounding the field and started to walk towards him as well.

Once we were face to face (to face), we looked each other up and down.

"Well, what do you know, who knew we'd all be here?" A voice approaching us said.

Surprised, the three of us turned towards the anonymous voice coming our way.

"Remember me?" She said with a smirk, placing a hand on her hip.

"Yurippe?"

"What are you doing here?"

"But how…?"

They all stuttered with their sentences.

"I was just passing through when I spotted your familiar faces. Glad we didn't reincarnate as water fleas, am I right?" the infamous Yuri stated casually.

The rest just stared at her, still in shock. _Why isn't she surprised to see us? Did she know we were going to be here coincidentally?_

After an awkward short pause, Otonashi spoke up, "Haha, yeah. Hey, why don't we all go and catch up with each other?"

They all agreed and started to head out of the field.

Otonashi was about to follow suit, but Hinata got a hold of his arm and pulled him aside.

"Hey," Hinata quietly spoke, "you… haven't happened to see… Yui have you?"

"No, I haven't. Sorry."

Noticing Hinata's embarrassment, he put a hand on his back and added with a smile, "Don't worry. We are going find her."

Hinata's expression lit up. "Thanks," he said, exchanging smiles.

"Let's go." Otonashi said, walking alongside his blue-haired friend back towards the others.

The red-haired boy's lips curved into a smile. "We are going to find everyone," Otonashi spoke under his breath, "That's a promise."


End file.
